


A Little Truth

by KittyAug



Series: SPN Prompts & Challenges [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Destiel drabble from <a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/112659657351/send-us-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-well-write">this tumblr prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Truth

"I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified," Dean said as soon as Castiel entered the bunker.

“What?” Cas froze.

“Truth spell,” Sam explained without looking up from his book. “He also thinks my hair isn’t ‘that bad’ and he likes making crème brulee. Apparently all of Dean’s secrets are _really_ obvious.”

Dean had clapped a hand over his mouth and was glaring at both of them while continuing to mutter into his palm.

Sam shrugged like it was no big deal. “Maybe you can shut him up while I finish the reversal?”

“I can try,” Cas smiled.


End file.
